


Cherished Love

by PositivePessimist (PositiveIrony)



Series: Specials! :3 [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: It's too cute~, M/M, The Food God known as Oliver, ridiculously fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveIrony/pseuds/PositivePessimist
Summary: Valentine's special! :3 These two cuties go on a date!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two are really too cute~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I kinda made some things up for this. As I've never actually celebrated Valentines day... ^^; forever alone...

Cloudless blue skies, vibrant green scenery, and sweet smelling flowers. There was always an effort made by everymon in the box to make Valentine's day feel as romantic as possible. But Oliver never understood why everyone was so happy on this day. 

Until now. The past year had been the best of his life, meeting Dominic and becoming friends, and eventually dating. The way the snowy furred eevee made him feel... When they were together, he felt like the luckiest eevee in the world. Whenever he smiled, Oliver felt like his heart was melting. And on their first kiss, he could have sworn he was in heaven.

Dominic had also moved into Oliver's tree house. When Dominic finally revealed that he didn't exactly have a home, Oliver immediately offered to let him stay in his tree house, which the pale eevee had accepted gratefully, even if he was blushing redder then a rose.

After Oliver had fully woken up, he went into his kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them. Upon searching, to his amusement, the only thing they had was the same exact brand of cup ramen that they had eaten when they had first met. Dominic had insisted on continuously getting these, as they were his favorite.

Putting some water in a kettle to boil, Oliver went to wake the still sleeping Dominic. Upon entering the room, he softly spoke to the curled up figure of the pale eevee under the blankets, "Dommy~ Wake up~" Though this had failed to wake the sleeping eevee, Oliver had expected it, as he was pretty difficult to wake in the morning.

Walking over to his boyfriend, Oliver lightly shook him, and said in a voice as sweet and warm as milk, "Come on Dommy~ Wake up~ I'm making cup ramen~" Dominic awoke at this, but he stayed in bed and planted his face into the pillows, replying drowsily: "Just five more minutes...~"

This drew a small laugh from Oliver, who was used to his boyfriend's antics, and replied in a joking tone, "Okay~ but then, I'll eat your ramen." Upon hearing this, Dominic slowly got up, and replied in a slightly grumpy tone, "You wouldn't dare."

Giggling, Oliver told him, "Morning sleepyhead,~ come on, let's go make breakfast." They then walked towards the kitchen, where the water had started to boil.

After pouring the boiling water into the cups to prepare their noodles, Dominic spent the few minutes waiting for them to cook by trying to go back to sleep, but kept being woken up by Oliver, until finally, the noodles were done.

Sitting down at a table, they starting slurping their ramen down greedily, until Oliver had an idea, he moved closer to Dominic and said, "Dommy~ Open up~" And using his chopsticks, lifted some of the noodles from his boyfriend's cup and fed him.

Blushing, Dominic opened his mouth, gratefully accepting the food. Oliver smiled, and continued feeding the pale eevee.

After the two eevees had finished their breakfast, they headed outside, at Oliver's suggestion, due to him saying he planned something for the day.

When they went out, the weather was cool, the air sweet and a light breeze was blowing. Oliver took Dominic's paw and smiled as they climbed down from the tree house.

They started walking through the lush forest, in the direction of the main residential area. A few years ago, somemon had the idea to start hosting a festival for Valentine's day. Cheesy, but it was amazingly popular, and had almost become tradition.

As they walked, they could see the banners and pink heart ballons that had been set up for the occasion. They could hear the excited chattering, not just from couples, but from groups of friends just there to enjoy themselves.

Dominic was amazed, he had never seen such a thing before, as before he and Oliver had gotten together, he spent this day alone. Having no reason to go outside.

Seeing the surprised expression on his boyfriend's face, Oliver smiled, grabbing his arm, he pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming in a day. I was more busy than I thought I'd be. Least it still would technically be Valentine's day.


	2. And so is food~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to split this into two. No particular reason other than it being more convenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BSing so many things here. Just roll with it. My bad writing will be over soon. :p

The first thing they did was get cotton candy. Sugary, pink, and delicious cotton candy. There was an eevee handing some out, and the queue was long, but it was worth it, for that sweet, fluffy goodness. Dominic immediately finished his, and had ~~~~~~pleaded~~ asked Oliver to share his with him.

Oliver happily obliged, his boyfriend was too cute to say no to. Handing him a piece of the sugary goodness, he giggled as Dominic proceeded to devour it in a single bite.

For a while after that, they just strolled around, enjoying the festive atmosphere, while half watching where they were going, and half enjoying each other's presence. Oliver was holding Dominic's arm, almost hugging it.

They walked around for about an hour, just watching the antics of others, enjoying the other's company, and occasionally stopping to say something to the other, making them laugh or blush. As lunchtime came around, the festival started to disperse slightly, due to the hordes of eevees trying to avoid a long queue for the restaurants around the box.

Luckily for them, Oliver had made a reservation at one of the more popular restaurants a while ago, as he was planning for the day quite a while in advance. 

Walking into the restaurant, Dominic noticed that it was packed full of other couples, also here to enjoy a meal with their lover, it was also quite darkly lit, even though it was in the middle of the day, when Dominic had looked up, he noticed why. There were small lights shining on the roof, giving the impression that they were dining outdoors during the night. They sat down at a table in a corner, with candles placed in the center, providing a romantic atmosphere while lighting the table up to allow them to see the menu.

After a few minutes, they decided on what they wanted to eat, and ordered. After a while, the waiter brought their food over, and they started on their meal.

While eating, Dominic decided to get a little payback for what Oliver had done in the morning. Sliding himself a little closer to him. (Not that he could get much closer, they were practically sitting in the same chair.) and in a voice as sweet as honey, and just as smooth, said, "Say ahhh Oli~"

Upon hearing his boyfriend basically asking to feed him, and calling him such a cute pet name, Oliver immediately started blushing. He did as Dominic asked, and was rewarded with a bite of his food.

After Oliver had chewed and swallowed the food, Dominic asked him to do it again, and fed him another bite, causing Oliver to start blushing more and more, until his plate was clean. By this time, Dominic had also finished his meal, and decided to sit down for a little while more and just enjoy the atmosphere, just because~

After a few more minutes, the two decided to finally leave the restaurant, and starting walking back through the festival. The amount of eevees they saw had increased quite a bit, which wasn't that surprising as lunchtime was almost over.

As they passed through, Oliver and Dominic decided to have a little fun, and played a few games where if you were skilled enough, you could win a prize, like a plushie. Oliver managed to win 2 of them, and Dominic three, afterwards, they bought a drink to share as they decided to head home, and spend the rest of their valentine's day together by themselves.

After they reached the tree house where they both lived in, they decided to watch a movie together. Grabbing a few snacks and another drink, they sat down together and watched the movie that they had agreed on. Although they were more focused on each other than what was happening in the film.

By the end of it, Oliver had attached himself to Dominic, and refused to let go, even when Dominic said that he needed to make dinner. Eventually, Dominic managed to prise his boyfriend off of him, and begin cooking.

Only a few minutes after Dominic had started, Oliver had entered the kitchen, and asked him an extremely cheesy line, "What's cooking good looking?" Dominic could almost hear the smirk on his face as he said that, and although he was used to his boyfriend's antics, started blushing due to the compliment. 

Giggling, Oliver walked over and started helping Dominic with the preparation of the food. Afterwards, while waiting for it to cook, He had seated himself on Dominic's lap, on a small chair in the kitchen.

When the food was ready, the two of them decided to share the same plate and feed each other again. It was ridiculously cute, as Oliver had insisted on sitting on Dominic's lap again, and refused to move to an easier to reach spot.

After a few mishaps where they spilled food on each other, they managed to get the hang of it, and finished their meal quite quickly, afterwards, when they were cleaning up their dishes, Oliver had splashed Dominic with some of the soapy water that they were using to clean the dishes, Dominic retaliated by splashing him with soapy water himself. 

When they were finished with this slippery and wet battle, both of them were drenched from head to toe in soapy, and slippery water, the dishes still undone. Slightly embarrassed at their own slightly childish behavior, they took turns getting in the shower, and decided to call it a day. (The dishes would probably be done the next day.)

As they went to bed, Oliver said to Dominic, in a near lovesick tone, his voice gentle, sweet and loving. "Dommy~ I love you~"

Dominic replied immediately, "I love you too~'


End file.
